


Best Friends

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Rift, Temper Tantrums, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post fight, Lex gets a substitute. Clark gets pissy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/28/2006  
> A/N: For Stages of Love Trouble in Paradise "Jealousy" I never finished the rest of the prompts, but this bit of emotional kryptonite should be OK on its own.

The doors of the mansion banged open, interrupting the very important work Lex was doing, and the even more vital efforts going on under his desk. It was Clark again, seething and too caught up in himself to listen to Lex or reason. This was getting old, fast.

"The days where you could just barge in like you own the place are long over, Clark." Lex said, eying what was left of the mahogany desk Clark had just broken up like it was the toothpick sculpture Lex had made in 4th grade art class. That Clark had forcibly removed from under said desk the rather attractive dark haired young man with the wide green eyes who was doing his best impression of the Clark Lex wanted was neither here nor there.

"Oh, please. You’ll have this replaced in a day. And if I hadn’t barged in, as you call it, you’d probably be dead. At very least you’d have another head wound." Clark could delude himself if he wanted. He was getting very good at it.

"I wasn’t being attacked, Clark." At least not in a bad way. He looked around. His talented, and he hoped discreet, visitor had made himself scarce, probably a good thing with Clark still steaming.

"I could hear you yelling all the way from Met-- my car." That cemented things. Clark _did_ have extraordinary hearing, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He was also jealous as all hell.

"Those are mighty fine ears you’ve got, then. Clark, you and I both know I wasn’t in trouble. Why did you come here? I thought you‘d decided we were no longer friends."

"I came here to apologize for being an ass earlier. That is, until I saw you had company. Doesn’t take you long to make new friends, does it, Lex?" Clark was blushing redder than usual, but Lex wasn’t blind. He could see the arousal in Clark’s eyes, and in his jeans.

"Apology accepted.

"But I didn’t ---" Clark looked perplexed, as if he’d just figured out that he’d lost the argument. "Hey, I’m still mad."

"But I’m not."

"Even though I drove away your--"

"He was just a poor replacement."

"For who?"

"I think you know, Clark, or you wouldn’t have gone into such a jealous rage. _Best friends_ don’t do that."

"I’m not jealous. Why should I be?"

"Best friends don’t lie to each other, either. And they don’t run hot and cold, or call each other evil or depraved." Clark flinched at that.

"Yeah, well, best friends don’t keep secrets from each other, especially not ones that could hurt their friends. They don’t devise plots that could easily damage each other."

"Is that admonishment meant for me, or you, Clark?" Lex asked, voice bitter. His anger was returning full fold.

"Go to hell, Lex." Clark spat. He walked out the space the door had been, probably, Lex thought uncharitably, to go wash his own mouth out with soap for the inappropriate words.

Good riddance.  



End file.
